The mysteries of Joey WheelerJounouchi Katsuya
by kitty tokyo uzumaki
Summary: HP crossover Yugioh with other anime mentioned later and some that come later in the story. With my own characters in it as well. Yaoi, Rated T and M later on. Summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Joey Wheeler was just a regular guy, if you don't count all the crazy stuff his friends ended up dragging him in. The only thing is Joey isn't who he seems to be. He's really Jounouchi Katsuya, fox demon with another demon serving him and a boy who claims to be his other self. Not to mention he has his own yami and he's . . . Adopted? Just bring in wizards and other creatures in the mix and you just entered a world full of chaos. It would also seem there's a certain grey-eyed wizard who has a few secrets as well.**

**Future Couples:**** Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, HPDM, and others to be mentioned later on. **

**Disclaimer: ****You think if I owned any of these I would be wasting my life in high school? Well think again!**

**Kitty:**** Hello my readers! Welcome to another wonderful story! Now I know that you may be wondering why I haven't updated my story 'Nothing is what it seems'. Well I am sad to say I lost the first chapter so I figured while I look for it I'd work on something else for you creatures! How nice am I? **

**Momo: ****-.- She's lying, she got writers block for the story and she ended up working on this new story with her friends and they're making a film of it too. Plus she's been real lazy too.**

**Kitty: ****Sh-Shut up! They didn't need to know that! **

**Momo: ****Whatever, I don't see why you bother loading the stories anyway. You don't get any reviews.**

**Kitty: ****Th-That's not true, I did!**

**Momo: **** yeah two reviews and that's only because you begged.**

**Kitty: ****You're so mean! T.T Besides I love those two who did.**

**Momo: ****Whatever, enjoy the story and please review and you'll get pocky or cookies. If you leave a flame I will come after you, and I'm worse than Bakura and Marik combined. Muhahaha!**

**Kitty: ****-.- Start chapter.**

**Warning: Nice Seto later on! M/M and bad language, not for people under 15. .**

**Prologue: **

Soft, light, snores filled the room as a figure moved toward the bed. The figure was a boy who looked no older than sixteen. He was lean with lithe muscles and feminine curves, standing at 5'11 and a half. He had messy blonde hair and blood red eyes. He wore a white tunic, with golden wristlets, an anklet, and an earring on his right ear lobe and a color around his neck. They all possessed a red gem in the middle of them. The boy finally approached the bed and gently started to shake the lump in the middle of it.

"Katsuya, Katsuya wake up please. Please Hikari, you know you have school today" said the boy. "Mmm, I don't want to go~!" whined the lump on the bed, now identified as Katsuya. Blood red eyes narrowed as covers were pulled off revealing another boy who looked just like the one holding the covers; only you could spot the differences. Like the other boy had honey-brown eyes instead of blood red. "Katsuyu~, why'd you do that?" asked the pouting Katsuya. "Hikari please, I know you had a rough night looking for _**him **_again, but I don't think he'd want you to neglect your studies" replied Katsuyu.

"I know, but I really wanted to see him again, I miss him." Katsuya said while looking close to tears. Katsuyu stared sympathetically at Katsuya before pulling him in an embrace. "I know you miss him but we can't focus on that right now, we just need for you to keep up the façade and keep pretending that you're Joey Wheeler. No one can know who or what you are, unless they get involved into our situation, no one can know anything, not even your friends. They can't even know that you have a millennium item like they do or that you have me" said Katsuyu. "I know your right, but I hate having to keep this burden alone, I feel like I'm suffocating from all the lies." "Well you just keep in mind that I'm here with you too, we shall carry the burden together and suffer with one another, until hopefully one day we can tell your friends everything. But until then we'll keep this between us, now then get up and get ready for school before that drunken creature you call a father wakes up" Katsuyu ordered.

With that said Katsuya got up and went through with his morning ritual, and before he left he slipped on a necklace with a pendent of a black tear on it, and tucked it under his shirt. It was the same necklace Katsuyu wore under his clothes as well. Before Katsuya stepped out of his house he made sure Katsuyu disappeared into the necklace. It wasn't long before Katsuya reached the school and mentally prepared himself before throwing on his fake cheerful attitude. He was now 'Joey Wheeler', an American from Brooklyn who wasn't that great of a student and was an ex-gang member. Welcome to the life of Jounouchi Katsuya** (1)** and Joey Wheeler.

**Chapter 1: **

**Katsuya (Joey)'s POV**

After I entered the school I spotted my friends in the class. "Hey Joey!" greeted Yugi. "Hey Yuge" I replied back in my fake Brooklyn accent. (**A/N: **I'm sorry that I don't remember how Joey talks! I tried though, so forgive me!) "You're in my way mutt" muttered a cold voice I knew too well. "Oi, I'm not a dog, moneybags!" I yelled. "Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba, please take your seats. 'Oh the sexual tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife!' I heard in my head. _'Katsuyu! That's it, your spending way too much time with Kitty!' _

'Awww, but I like her~~!' _'I don't care she's a bad influence on you!'_ I mentally shouted. (**A/N:** Lol I'm such a bad influence, even to the ancient. Katsuyu: Hey!) 'But she's your niece so she and I are practically related!' argued Katsuyu. _'I know but she is my nice so when I look after her I decide who she hangs out with'_ 'But she's your age' Katsuyu said as I could practically see him sweat drop. _'It doesn't matter I'm still her uncle!'_ and with that said I closed the mind link. _'Sexual tension my ass. Katsuyu no baka, you and your crazy ideas. The only reason he'd want me and Seto together is because he wants Seth. Well too bad for him 'cause I won't allow him to play matchmaker!' _After deciding that I went back to listening to the teacher.

During the day I started getting a bad feeling like something was going to happen today. When it reached lunch time the feeling got worse. 'Hikari, let's go into that classroom I feel the Pharaoh and the others in there, I think Seth and his hikari are in there as well.' _'I wonder what's going on'_ I thought full of concern. I walked towards the classroom and opened the door. I saw everyone the Katsuyu mentioned and they looked worried. "'Ey guys, what's going on?" I asked using my fake accent. "We found this letter saying someone was going to come and take us to this school called Hogwarts, but it mentioned your name as well" replied Ryou. _'Hogwarts? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ I wondered. Suddenly a flash of light encased all of us and I felt the white light embrace me as I lost unconsciousness.

**Katsuyu's POV**

I felt my Hikari black out before I took over control of his body. I woke up and looked around the room. I saw the others come to as well looking as confused as I. When I looked up I saw a boy about Katsuya's age, with black messy hair, bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses and a strange scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Just looking at him I could tell Katsuya's life was about to get even more complicated then it already was.

TBC

**End of chapter 1!**

**Kitty: **I hope you liked it!

**Momo: **It sucked.

**Kitty: ** Shut up! Need I remind you who provides you food, and keeps you off the streets!

**Momo: ** -.- You always gotta throw that in my face.

**Kitty: ** Whatever -.-

I would like to point out some things I should have mentioned before

**(1)**: I will write their Japanese names from last name first to first name second. I would also like to point out the thought links:

'blah' Katsuyu's thoughts

'_blah' _Katsuya's thoughts

\blah\ Yugi's thoughts

/blah/ Yami's thoughts

[blah] Seto's thoughts

(blah) Seth's thoughts

&blah& Bakura's thoughts

**:**blah**: **Ryou's thoughts

-blah- Malik's thoughts

**-blah-** Marik's thoughts

**Kitty: **Sorry for not mentioning it earlier.

**Momo:** You're forgiven for your stupidity. 'Smirk'

**Kitty: ** That's it! 'Chases Momo with chainsaw'

**Momo: **'Runs' Please leave a review! It'll put her in a good mood! 'keeps running'

**Kitty: **'Giggles while chasing Momo' Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: A love that never ages

**Chapter 2: A love that never ages**

**Kitty: **Hello~! XDDD Did you miss me? 'Cause I've missed you! I'm sorry for not updating in the longest time so I hope this makes up for it!

**Karasu: **This will never make up for how long you've kept everybody waiting.

**Kitty: **I know. TT^TT Oh I almost forgot this is Karasu~! XDDD He's Sevy's son and he looks just like him~! XDDD He's so cute with his button nose and cute face and-

**Karasu: **-.- They get it, I'm adorable. Give it a rest.

**Kitty: **Never~! 'glomps him'

**Karasu: **TT-TT Why must I endure this? 'sigh' Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own any of the animes or Harry Potter, if she did it would be yaoi central for all.

**Kitty: **Thankies for that~! Oh I so can't wait for Ikkicon~! It's gonna be so much fun! I would also like to take this time to thank all of those who reviewed, favorite, and alerted~! I love you all so much! I- TT^TT I couldn't believe that you'd all like this~! I'm so happy! Cookies for all of you~!

**Karasu: **'stares at me as if I'm losing my mind' -.- I don't know if I should thank you or blame this on you.

**Kitty: **Anyways I hope you all can forgive me for the long wait but I hadn't been inspired in a long time and no matter how many times I wrote the 2nd chapter I just couldn't seem to get it right so I hope you all can forgive me and at how sucky it is. So now then onto the story~! XDDDD I hope you will enjoy and please read the bottom because I think you might like it~!

**Karasu: **-.- Onto the story! I would also like to point out that I might take out some of the animes and others since my idea about this story has changed.

* * *

**Draco's POV (Prologue)**

A forbidden love. It's always that. I, myself know from experience know about forbidden love. I was only 16 when I first met him, the man who changed my life forever.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****A love that never ages**

I was never normal, but then again I wasn't even human either. However I was pleasantly happy. I had a loving twin sister, the most wonderful friends and the worlds best parents anyone could ask for. It was only when I was at the young age of 8 that my wonderful world of fantasy came crumbling down. The hunters, a group of humans who despise my kind, had found us, we all tried to get away but not all of us made it. Unfortunately for us not everyone made it, my parents included.

They never saw it coming. My father's brother managed to take my cousins and sister with him to the Human world while his lover and I ended up separated and ended up in the Wizarding world. What made it more worse was I regrettably ended up lost in that world. Luckily or maybe unluckily for me I was adopted by… well let's just say they were an incredibly gorgeous couple.

They went by the name, Malfoy. The man was quite a cold person never really saying a word and his wife was just there as a trophy, beautiful on the outside but hideous on the inside. A few weeks after my uncle's lover found me and looked after me whenever he could. I spent most of my time growing up with them as they 'raised' me. Until one day my uncle's lover managed to find a way to our original home, back to Japan, unfortunately it was the Human's Japan. Every year we managed to get some time away from the Malfoys and vacation in Japan. We even managed to find my sister, cousins and uncle. Ever time we went there was one of the best times I've ever had, when I turned 16, a different reason. He was the man of my dreams, the model image of the redefined words; tall, dark, and handsome. With his amazing dark green eyes, 6'1 inches tall, wild, unruly hair and the most scrumptious natural tan I've ever seen, his name was Haru Senju.

He was so kind and caring, not to mention he seemed to be the only one outside of my family to really like me. This little fact was what made me crave him, it made me want to get to know him more and more than anything else, it made me fall completely in love with him. I just could get enough of him, and the time we spent together, the more I fell for him. I would go with him to listen to his band play and the feels I kept coming harder and harder. It didn't even bother me that he was considerably older than me. I loved him so much that it hurt me so deeply when we went out with or flirted with other girls. It wasn't until his break up with his current girlfriend that I realized I had to do something before it was too late.

So I finally gathered enough courage I had and confessed to him. "H-Haru-san, I-I just wanted to tell you that I, I, I-I LOVE YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT ME!", these were the words I shouted to him and right at that moment I could feel me face burn in embarrassment. As I closed my eyes and waited for rejection, he surprised me by grabbing me and bringing me into his arms. "I-I love you too. I have for a while now, but I was worried that you wouldn't accept me because of our difference. I mean I'm 25 and you're only 16. Would you really be happy with someone like me?" he asked desperately. "Yes, as long as we're together then I could careless about anything else." I answered honestly. From then on we were the happiest we had ever been. When it even came time to telling him my deepest secret about my 'heritage', he embraced it with open arms.

After that I felt nothing but content. Our lives were filled with joy and we were always together, spending as much time as we could with one another. And when it came time to announcing our relationship, my family welcomed him with open arms. For once in my life, my life was perfect again. But for some reason, history likes to repeat itself. The hunters appeared once more but this time for some odd reason they were after me. They cornered Haru and I on our way home; they were 20 or 30 of them surrounding us and they all came at once. The rest all happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to process everything.

One second Haru was standing next to me and the next, he was lying in front of me with a pool of blood on the floor surrounding him. I'll never forget that day, it's still forever burned into my brain. That was the day I lost my love and how I lost my faith in human-kind. A few days later I found myself pleading with Kami-sama to help ease my pain, and finally he answered my prayers. He would reincarnate my lover, however he would no longer be human and never would his family, they'd all be like me. My stomach ached at the thought of him and his loved ones being cursed to live like me but my heart leaped in joy at the thought of being with him once more.

So I waited, and waited with the Malfoy couple that adopted me, each year I stayed at the age of 16 because of my 'heritage' while my 'parents' continued to age, until they finally died but by the time that happened I had made a deal with a man named Dumbledore. I would work for him but I had to stay with the Malfoy family again, posing as the current head's son, the man who was the grandson to my former 'father'. He even went as far as to giving me a de-aging potion so that I could blend in more. I had to spend the next few years acting like someone I wasn't all because of some kid. I thought that my life couldn't get anymore complicated, but I was wrong.

* * *

**Third POV Present time:**

The sound of rain hitting glass filled the room as a figure stood next to a window in a hallway, a boy about 16, with chin-length white-blond hair; slicked back with gel, a slim petite body, and silver eyes looking out the window with a calm, serene look on his face, enjoying the quiet of the evening. "Don't you think it's weird that these muggles just suddenly appeared?" A voice questioned. "No 'Mione I don't now can we stop talking about it?" Another voice said to the former as the two continued to disrupt the previously silent hallway with their talking.

The blond tried to ignore them with little success while trying to stay out of view as they continued their conversation until something they said peaked his interest. "-Especially that boy with the blond hair and golden eyes, what did he say his name was again? John?" 'Mione asked. "No it's Joey" answered the other voice as they continued their conversation down the hall completely oblivious to the silent listener until finally their voices faded away the further they got. All the while the blond stood in his hiding place in shock as his eyes grew wide and whispered "Katsuya?"

* * *

**Kitty: **Cliffie! Yay, another one!

**Karasu: **-.- Baka. It's been practically a year since you first uploaded the story and this is the best you can do?

**Kitty: **Shut up! School and other stuff gave made me have a lot of writers block! Not to mention all of those other story ideas I keep getting! It's not my fault! TT-TT

**Karasu: **Yes it is. -.-

**Kitty: **. You're lucky you're adorable! By the way you're all probably wondering who Haru is now, aren't you? Well too bad. 'cause I won't reveal that much yet and can anyone who can guess what Draco is get's a cookie! And if you want you could be part of the story~! Yay, happiness!

**Karasu: **Please leave a review they make her happy and a little less lazy. -.-

**Kitty: **'Glomps' Thankies~!

**Karasu: **e.- Ja Ne!


	3. Not a chapter!

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone! I know some of you really liked my story and all but I just couldn't seem to get it right so I slightly changed the plot and took out a couple of animes/books because they didn't seem to fit into my new plot idea. Don't worry, I won't change too much but some things won't change.**

**Please don't be mad at me! DDX It just seemed to work better this way. I'm sorry! TT^TT I mostly get my ideas at school and sometimes it makes me rethink things plus my semi-douche and mega-douche friends made me write another story with a straight couple in it! It killed my yaoi-loving heart! They're evil! EVIL I tell you! And if my semi-douche friend is reading this than you better make it up to me! My hand still hurts from writing it! DDDX **


End file.
